Jackerith Flynn
"I'm not sure that beating me up would be a very finely tuned response to this rather, er... ''unfortunate ''similarity in poison tastes." : — Jackerith attempting to talk his way out of a mugging, after leaving The Five Deadly Venoms Jackerith Flynn is an active member of Alliance Trauma, having apprenticed under Doctor Gustaf VanHowzen with other promising doctors in his class while also one the final members of the House of Flynn and (much to his dismay) holding the title of Kingpin. He is a resident of Theramore Isle, however, makes frequent trips to Stormwind City and also spends a decent amount of time with his friends in Ironforge while in transit to and from his sometimes many odd jobs. Before having undergone training as a medical doctor, Jackerith was unwillingly pulled into many plots in his younger years. Some of these eventually included working for the Defias, and being an integral part of the devastating curses and their dire consequences brought upon his housemates by his uncle, Farrowin. Early Life Jackerith was born twenty years ago at a recently rebuilt (at the time) family estate in Hillsbrad Foothills. Like most of the members of his house, he showed a high potential for magic at a very young age, specifically, an aptitude for wielding the Light. This was a rare trait within the house, only shown in one other member, Jackerith's paladin father, Rediger. He was brought up in the typical Flynn way, with many courses in human history, politics of the Kirin Tor and the art of magic, as well as mathematics, the humanities, and the intricacies of social subtly. At the time, Jackerith expressed a desire to be a great healer of injuries, a wish brought up by the almost unending stream of battle and death brought to Hillsbrad over the course of two wars. During the Third War as the Scourge was beginning to overrun their homeland, the adults of the Flynn House suddenly became afflicted with a curse that stole their magic, their fortune, and rearranged their fates. This curse had been put on them by Farrowin Flynn whom had seemed to become mad with jealousy at some of his more talented housemates. Jackerith, eight at the time and subsequently excluded from this curse, was to be cared for by his older and naturally magicless older brother, Felwinde, who was to take his younger brother and flee south to refuge with trusted friends in dwarven lands. The adults would try to deal with the problem and protect their home while trying to make contact with the policing bodies of the Kirin Tor. The two rode to a predetermined point in Arathi Highlands, and there, Felwinde gave up his brother to a waiting Farrowin. The older mage had feared that Jackerith would grow up to become a powerful luxomancer and exact some sort of revenge on him, on top of his general lust for the child's already growing power. He had corrupted Felwinde's mind with a different kind of jealously and convinced the already dejected older brother that by helping him, he would achieve the birthright that he deserved as a son of the House of Flynn. Farrowin then stole Jackerith's powers and sealed them within a deck of twenty-five cards with the rest of his family's power and gave the weakened eight year-old the Card of Time and left him. He offered Felwinde the choice of killing Jackerith and taking his card to change his own fate, but the young warrior declined and left with the mage. The now powerless and lost child, pocketing the magical card, wandered for days in the dangerous Highlands. It wasn't long before he was found by a returning reconnaissance party of the nearby kingdom of Stromgarde. The Bronze Dilema 'The Reintroduction' 'Consequences of Displacement' '"Hedgehog Day"' "If I've done something wrong, then why don't you just kill me already! Please, I... can't take this anymore... Is my mind fated to remain in this prison of time till I have no mind left to keep?" : — Jackerith pleading aimlessly to his unseen captors as he re-lives the same day for the one-hundred and sixty-second time Post-Binding 'The Defias Brotherhood' 'Defiance' 'Dratheron and the Card Collecting' Dratheron: Birthrigh' or not, yer not goin' ta be denied o' somethin' like this! It's yer right as an adventurer ta take what 'cha want from any person who doesn't look like they're from tha good 'ole Alliance! Jackerith: I don't think that's such a good philosophy. Especially when there are... (whispered) Dragons (/whispered) involved. Dratheron: Dragons, shmag 'ems! Wha' can a bloody dragon do to you tha a crazed ogre or rogue kraken can't? Jackerith: Don't say that! The Fury of Time 'A Third Help: Reunion' The Card Keeper 'Confrontation' 'Death of Agreability' "Ha, look at this: It would seem that I've lost what passes for my heart these days. I don't think I'm going to last very long now, little brother. But still... this is a fine way to go. So please, remember me as I am now, alright? I am a man at peace with myself and the world." : — Felwinde Flynn's last words to Jackerith after the lengthy battle with Farrowin. Normality = Personality = = Appearance = Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Alliance